My lover is my ENEMY?
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: Student chatting using MSN? Typical. Dated in Internet? Rarely. But when you crossed someone accidentally and fall in love without knowing them more deeply, Trouble follows. Sweetness as candy when you know an enemy is the one you love, might be bitter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first story hope you enjoy reading it and please review. And I do not own Alice academy.

Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

--My lover is my ENEMY?--

(Underline: thought-**bold: shout-**_italic: change tone or joke or tease_)

Character info (simple) all girls 16 years old. Boys 17 years old

Petal blossom #Mikan Sakura a.k.a Ai Meili, nullification and S.E.C. 3 star.

Purple ice #Hotaru Imai, invention. 3 star

Green beauty #Sumire Shouda, cat-dog.2 star

Potion maker #Nonoko Ogasawara, making potion. 2 star

Cookie princess #Anna Umenomiya, cook. 2 star

Orange blaze #Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a Shoalen Ryusu, fire. Special star

Bunny care #Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone. 3 star

Object flyer #Kitsuneme, fly. 2 star

Book leader #Yuu Tobita, illusion. 3 star

Mind reader #Kokoro Yom, mind reading. 2 star

**_Chapter one_**: chat room 1

Morning at Alice academy, Sunday and cold. Our favorite brunette waking early, does her routine, go shopping then go get rest. After that she goes get her laptop and goes online at MSN (as meili ai).

_**MSN**_

Petal blossom: konnichiwa!

Green beauty, Cookie Princess, Potion maker, purple ice: konnichiwa! Mikan-chan/ baka

Petal blossom: Hota-chan!! How rude!! Guys its meili-chan. It'll ruin my cover.

Green beauty, Cookie Princess, Potion maker: gomen mei-chan

Purple ice: look at your window…. It's ….

Green beauty, Cookie Princess, Potion maker, Petal blossom: it's snowy

Petal blossom: and it is beautiful

Purple ice: oi! Baka never seen snow before?

Petal blossom: of course I do. It's just so beautiful here. Well, I better go do some revision. Ja ne!

All: Ja! Mei-Chan/baka

_**All logged off**_

After Mikan do all her work, she goes to sleep. (At my story Mikan is not a baka or an aho but genius, popular and famous)

RING!! RING!! (7.00 a.m)

Mikan woke up, do her daily routine, wear her uniform with long sleeve jacket and long pant. (Her class start at 7.45) she look at her watch, it was 7.15. I think it's early, 30 minutes more. Mikan thought.

She runs from her dorm and quickly to her classroom. As wise, she bumps to our favorite fire caster. When it is about to happen, she do double flip high then do perfect landing.

Natsume: nice move, Is today polka dots or strawberry? (Smirk)

Mikan: naa-uhhh. I wear my teenager's panties now. **Pervert!!**

Natsume: Baka…..

Mikan: I better get going than wasting time with an **Aho!**

Natsume: tch whatever (walk away to Sakura tree)

Mikan then enter her classroom and greet her friends and classmates.

Mikan: Ohayou minna-san!! (Walk to her seat)

All: Ohayou! Mikan-chan/ Sakura-san/Baka

She usually hugs Hotaru but she getting tired already being hit or shoot by Hotaru's BAKA GUN.

Nonoko, Anna and Sumire walk to Mikan's desk.

Nonoko, Anna and Sumire: Mikan-chan, tell us again why we have to call you as Meili Ai-chan?

Mikan: well …. It's because I'm scared of Fan boys.

Sumire: I still don't get it.

Mikan: it's like this….. My old e-mail is very popular. So I created new e-mail. It petal blossom. And I pretend to be Meili-chan. If they know that's meili-chan is me, they will beg to me for them to be my boyfriend. I don't want to have a boyfriend that's only love popular girl. I need someone who's caring.

Sumire: you have fan boys because………………..

Anna and Nonoko: Mikan-chan is so kawaii…. (Giggles)

Sumire: having fan boys is great. Don you think? Hehe

Anna and Nonoko: we agreed with Sumi-chan. Hehehe

Mikan: huh (sigh and sweat dropped) …….. It _was boring…_. Being surrounded by boys every day, every time and everywhere.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire: okay...okay… we totally understand… you want to be with _Natsume-kun _right?? Hahahahahahah

Mikan: Sumi-chan I thought you like him and _never give it up_ to another girl?

Sumire: you're not another girl….. You're my best friend. And you are match with him.

(Anna, Nonoko and Sumire are laughing while Mikan is angry.)

Hotaru: ssshhhhh… sensei is coming.

All students is sitting at their table (separated table) except Natsume and Ruka, they were at the Sakura tree.

Narumi: Ohayou minna-san!! I have one special announcement. Next 2 weeks we will be having Christmas dance!

(All student cheering except the 5 best friends)

Narumi: you are allowed if you have partner. And of course you are not allowed if you don't bring partner.

(Half happy and half sad)

Narumi: today you don't have classes, even jin-jin sensei. The school will give you allowances today and I will give extra 50 rabbit each. You can go to central town and if you don't want, you can go to your dorm. The free classes start at 8. Okay…. Bye… (Wave)

All the students busy talking, finding and choosing their partner. Mikan and her best friend go to Hotaru's table.

Hotaru: are you going to central town, baka?

Mikan: nop. I guess I want to get rest at my dorm. How about you guys?

Anna: I'm going to pick a dress that mean I go.

Nonoko: me too

Sumire: I'm staying. I can go tomorrow, though.

Mikan: I'm going... (Turn around)

Sumire: mikan-chan, wait. We're supposed to go to the dorm at 8. It was 7. 45 just wait okay… (Smile)

Mikan: fine… (Groaned)

Mikan and sumire are still at Hotaru's table, talking. While Anna and Nonoko sit at their table. They can see that kokoro and yuu is walking toward them.

Anna and Nonoko: what do you want _boys?_

Kokoro: ummm… Anna-chan do you want to be my partner at … ummm… the dance? (Feel nervous)

Anna blush a little that don't make the boys/ mans see it. Only Nonoko saw it. While kokoro waiting Anna's answer, Nonoko pull Yuu's arm.

Yuu: nonoko-chan, what happen? What's wrong?

Nonoko: yuu-kun, actually I kept my love for you in my heart. I like you, yuu-kun. Will you go to the dance with me?

Yuu: aren't I supposed to do that?

Nonoko: is that a yes or no?

Yuu: of course I do. I like you too.

After that they both blush. At 8 p.m, mikan, hotaru and Sumire go to their dorm. That night they 5 go online.

_**At chat room:**_

Petal blossom: hi guys…. So, who are you going with?

Purple ice: don't know.

Green beauty: well, I hope kitsu-kun ask me… I'm kind a start to like him now...

Petal blossom: ooooohhh……… _somebody fall in love _… haha

Green beauty: stop it! Mikan... I mean mei-chan

_**Cookie princess has logged on**_

Cookie princess: who's going to ask you?

Petal blossom and purple ice: don't know

Cookie princess: how about you, sumire-chan?

Green beauty: no one..._ yet_ but I really hope that kitsu-kun ask me. How about you, Anna –Chan?

Cookie princess: koko-kun asks me. And I agree.

Petal blossom and green beauty: ohhh I seeeeee

_**Potion maker has logged on**_

Potion maker: guys, guess what?!

All: what?!

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this is my first story hope you enjoy reading it and please review. And I do not own Alice academy.

Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

--My lover is my ENEMY?--

Previously:

_Potion maker has logged on_

_Potion maker: guys guess what?!_

_All: what?!_

_**Chapter two: new friend and the test**_

Potion maker: I ask Yuu for the dance. And he does agree. Yay!

All: (sweat dropped) isn't he the one that suppose to do that?

Potion maker: I. doesn't. Care. What's the point by the way?

All: nothing anna-chan/baka

Green beauty: I feel sleepy... JA!

Petal blossom: I need to read... JA!

Cookie princess: I'm hungry. I'm going to make food. Ja!

Purple ice: I'm going to improve my guns... JA

Potion maker: okay. I'm busy too. a!

**All logged off**

At Natsume's room, he throw his self to his KING size bed.

Natsume's POV

Am I going to that stupid charismas dance? If I'm not going Ruka will give those stupid eyes… and if I'm going… who will be my partner? I don't want to be that cat-dog partner... if Mikan…. I feel so stupid if I'm around her. sigh. I better go get some sleep…….

(He tries to get some GOODNIGHT sleep. But unluckily he can't)

It's not a big deal…. But why can't I sleep?? Maybe I should need a company to talk to.

Normal POV

He gets his laptop then goes back, sit at his bed. He logged on then he checks who's on.

Natsume: my gang still on this late. Wait… petal blossom? Who's the heck is this petal blossom?

**At chat room.**

Orange blaze: yo!

Bunny care: yo! Nat... I mean Ryousu-kun

Mind reader, object flyer, book leader: yo ryousu!

Orange blaze: why do you guys doing on this late?

Bunny care: what do you mean by THIS LATE?

Mind reader: its 9.03!! what the heck happen to you MAN??

Object flyer: maybe he's in love…. Haha

Orange blaze: SHUT UP!

Book leader: okay... lets talking about something else... umm. I know... about the dance… are you guys going?

Bunny care, orange blaze, object flyer: don't know

Book leader: I'm going. how about you, mind reader?

Mind reader: yup... I just invite Anna-_boo_

Bunny care: what's with the _boo_ thingy?

Mind reader: IS YOU INSULTING HER?

Bunny care: (sweat dropped) of course not… heh

Orange blaze: OI! Do you know whose petal blossom?

All: no. we don't.

Orange blaze: I'm going to talk to him/ her. Ja

All: ja.

**Orange blaze has logged out**

**At chat room (2):**

Orange blaze: oi!

Petal blossom: couldn't you be more polite?

Orange blaze: what do I _care_?

Petal blossom: you are just like friend. By the way, I'm mi... I mean meili ai. Nice to meet you.

Orange blaze: hm. Na... shoalen ryousu. It is pleasure. (a/n: natsume _is _a bit _different _here)

Petal blossom: I'm lonely... can you be my friend?

Orange blaze: sure but you must pass three test.

Petal blossom: (sweat dropped) _I have to pass test? _What kind of friend are you?

Orange blaze: well. Certain people **have **to do it.

Petal blossom: okay fine. Just tell me what it is…

Orange blaze: I'll tell you tomorrow. See you at the sakura tree. At midnight. Deal?

Petal blossom: deal

Orange blaze: I'm going to sleep now. ja

Petal blossom: ja, new-soon-to-be-friend.

**Orange blaze logged off**

**Petal blossom logged off**

They both (mikan and natsume) go to sleep. Having **nice ** dream**, sweet** night.

Tomorrow day come. Mikan walk up early. She do her daily routine but this one she missed, bump to natsume.

Mikan: I wonder what happen to natsume. I usually bump him like…. Every day. The day without bump to him is no fun at all.

Mikan run to her class room to see if Natsume is there.

At classroom, natsume is sitting at his seat reading a manga but actually thinking.

Natsume thought: _1__st__ test is about her Alice. 2__nd__ would be…. Umm... what should it be…? Maybe few question... and 3__rd__ would be …. Asking her out... she could be kawaii or pretty than mikan or beautiful than that cat-dog girl._

Mikan: ohayou! **Pervert**

Natsume: tch. Polka.

Mikan: are you here all alone?

Natsume: hn

Mikan: you know, starting a day without bump to you is boring and I miss… (cut off)

Natsume: you miss me?

Mikan: BAKA! I'm not missing you. I miss …. Ruka. (she lied)

Natsume: you know polka, you're not good at lying.

Mikan: like I care… (stick her tongue out)

Natsume: hm

Mikan: natsume, can I ask you something?

Natsume: no

Mikan: I don't care. I'm still going to ask you anyway. Do you know whose orange blaze and shoalen ryousu?

Natsume: hn

Mikan: is that a yes or no?

Natsume: tch. (walk out to the door.)

Mikan: Oi! _ Maybe I should ask him another time._

While at natsume's side.

Natsume's POV

I left the class room with confuse look. How can that polka know about my e-mail? That is surprise. And more importantly… HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT SHOALEN RYOUSU?

_**To be continued**_

My reply to reviews:

1st... I like to thanks about your reviews... arigatou…….

To:

germainelera-Thanks a lot. even my sis said that to me. Tell me, which part is the coolest?

Tear Droplet-Just wait. The interesting part will begin...

ToS-fanatic15-Thanks for the idea though. Maybe at the 7th episode, there will have few for the blood scene. Is that okay?

I will update as soon my exam done. Wait… exam? OMG…. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (RUNNING AROUND)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this is my first story hope you enjoy reading it and please review. And I do not own Alice academy.

Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

--My lover is my ENEMY?--

Previously:

_Natsume's POV_

_I left the class room with confuse look. How can that polka know about my e-mail? That is surprise. And more importantly… HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT SHOALEN RYOUSU?_

_**Chapter three: midnight at Sakura tree**_

At classroom, mikan sitting at her table waiting for her friend to come in. she look at her watch, it was 7.02 a.m

Mikan: oh my… it it early. Maybe I should try to control my alice at northern wood for a while.

Mikan stand up from her seat and teleport her self to the northern wood. Then she sees her master waiting for her.

Mikan: master

Persona: don't worry my precious, you don't have to do mission right now. I just need to test your alices for tonight mission.

Mikan: hai.. master..

Persona: lets just begin. Shall we?

Mikan: (nodded)

Persona give her so many attack that mikan could godge, until...

Mikan: itai! _My shoulder got hit…_

Persona: daijoubu, little kitten?

Mikan: I'm all right master and I'm prepare also ready for tonight mission.

Persona: okay then, go back to your class. Ja!

Persona then vanish leaving_ his precious_ behind.mikan look at her watch again. It was 7.45 a.m

Mikan: darn it I'm late.

She teleport her self back to her classroom. When she got there, the teacher already there. All students concentrate earlier looked at her. Mikan still hold her pain.

Mikan: gomen I'm late,jinno sensei.

Jinno: is your shoulder hurt? It's bleeding. Go to the academy clinic. Now! (a/n: jinno here Is a little caring. Well like natsume even harsh, a bit caring in his heart.)

Mikan: I'm okay. No need to worry.

Mikan walk slowly to her seat keep cursing her pain.

Ruka: mikan-chan, daijoubu desu ka?

Mikan: as I said earlier I'm fine.

Ruka: datte…..

Mikan: just concentrate to the teacher.

Ruka: okay.

Natsume who has manga on his face give a little peek on her.

Natsume: _what's got into her? She is full with secret. And she know how too keep it._

All students include our brunette keep concentrating to the teacher. Then the bell is ringing meaning next class begun. It was Narumi sensei class. All students walk around. Never minding that the teacher is coming.

Mikan fan boys surrounding her table.

Fan boys: mikan-chan/sakura sama, daijouba desu ka?

Mikan: I'm alright, just please leave me alone. (giving warm smile)

All fan boys have to agree what their _favorite girl_ command them. They go back to their seat. Mikan best friends approached at her table.

Anna and nonoko: mikan-chan…..

Mikan: **I'M FINE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!**

Anna and nonoko: mi-chan… (tear come out)

Mikan: guys.. I don't meant to do that… gomenasai…

Sumire:this is my first time I saw you like this. Mi-chan.

Mikan: I'm just stress. Okay. And I need some space. My pain is painful.

Hotaru: let my invention do this.

Then a medium size robot enter the class. The student and the teacher shock.

Hotaru: _invention no.904 doctor-nurse. It is used for check a person. If the person hurt or had wound doctor-nurse will there in time._

Sumire: what's that?

Mikan: it's doctor-nurse, I read hotaru's mind. (giving cute wink)

Then, mikan's pain gone. She feel so relieved.

Mikan: argatou, hotaru-chan..

Hotaru: your welcome.. just stop bugging me

Mikan: hotaru-chan that's meanie.

The teacher announce the student to sit back and start learning English.

The day turn night

Student where they might.

The dorms full with light,

With great dinner they bite.

Mikan at her own 3 star room. Wondering her self at bed.

Mikan: I wonder what kind of test this shoalen ryousu going to give me…. And master going to give mission on the same time. Maybe I should talk to master.

She teleport her self to where persona is. It was at the northern wood, dark, creepy sound, and goosebumps all around her body.

Persona: what are you doing here, little kitten?

Mikan: can you cancel the mission tonight… umm… master?

Persona: why would I do that?

Mikan: Because I .. I have business to do..

Persona: nani?

Mikan: its my own. You don't have to butted in. it's none of your business anyway.

Persona: I don't care about your problem. It's yours. But your mission …… (cut off)

Mikan: **mission can wait!!**

Persona: (cover his face using bang) do you want me to do this the hard way?..

Mikan: (shock) no master.

Persona: then do as I say.

Mikan: yes…master. (in lower voice)

Mikan teleport her self back to her dorm. _Do you want me to do this the hard way? _The word keep echoing and playing in her head.

Mikan: maybe I should tell shoalen ryousu that I can't come

Mikan go get her laptop then goes online.

_**At chat room**_

Orange blaze: guys she's here.

All: I can't wait.

**Petal blossom has logged on**

Orange blaze: oi!

All: ryou, can you be more polite?

Petal blossom: konnichiwa. I see that you have friends.

Orange blaze: tch

All: konnichiwa!

Petal blossom: shoalen ryousu, are you friend pass the test?

All: test?

Orange blaze: yes.

All: what test?

Orange blaze: you guys just shut up

Petal blossom: how rude of you…

Orange blaze: tch whatever.

Petal blossom: I logged on because I want to tell you this……

All: to tell you that you like/love him?

Orange blaze: I told you to shut your mouth.

Petal blossom: of course not _that_. I can't come tonight.

All: to his room?

Orange blaze: **shut up !!**

All: hai!

Petal blossom: I can't come to attend the test. Gomen

Orange blaze: it's okay. You can come tomorrow night.

Petal blossom: arigatou..

Orange blaze: hm

Petal blossom: I'm going, Ja!

Orange blaze: ja

**Petal blossom has logged off**

Bunny care: I can't believe that you say "ja" to that _girl_ .

Book leader: me too

Mind reader: maybe to him,_ she _is not his fan girl

Orange blaze: I'm going, ja

All: Ja

**Orange blaze has logged off**

The other boys still on chat. Our fire caster is wondering whose this meili ai and put him self to the bed. While mikan go back to northern wood to meet persona and do her stupid mission.

At 2 am (dawn), mikan,her hand bleeding hard, this is the second time she got pain. She walking slowly to the Sakura tree, keeping cursing the pain just like the morning.

Mikan: itai, itai, **ITAI!!**

She sit at the tree trunk. Open her mask and put it inside her pocket. The wind breeze feel so calm and cold that make mikan frozing. The cold wind blow her hair. At that time her hair is down. She look so pretty.

Then she heard footstep and cold voice talking to her. The figure drew closer and it's revealing natsume, the fire caster.

Natsume: oi!

Mikan: oi to yourself, pervert.

Natsume: what are you doing on this late?

Mikan: none of it your business

Natsume: daijoubu, baka?

Mikan: _is he care for me?_ Why would you care?

Natsume: if you don't come to school tomorrow, I have no one to play with.

Mikan: (sweat dropped) I'm okay.

She try to stand up but can't.

Mikan: itai…

Natsume: you're not okay. I bring you to the clinic.

Mikan: (close her eyes to hold the pain) no need.

Then she felt that she's light. She open her eyes that saw pair of crimson eyes.

Mikan: nani….

Natsume: sssshhhh…… don't speak…

Mikan just nodded and close her eyes.

_**To be continued**_

Thanks to the reviewers. I really happy about the compliment. Maybe chapter 4 will a bit late cuz, I have exam. Wish me luck… and reviews again and again… Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry if I'm updating it late mean VERY LATE… gomen… bow (100 xs). And hey! Thanks to all reviewers of mine. ayumistar DemonAngelGirl xmidnightrose22 Sapphire-Hime germainelera -simplytired23- ToS-fanatic15 sakuraaimier Tear Droplet

This is my first story hope you enjoy reading it and please review. And I do not own Alice academy. By the way... thanks for the reviewers again… TTTTTHHHHAAAANNNKKSSSS…

Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-Chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

--My lover is my ENEMY?--

_Previously:_

_Then she felt that she's light. She opens her eyes that saw pair of crimson eyes._

_Mikan: nani…._

_Natsume: sssshhhh…… don't speak…_

_Mikan just nodded and close her eyes._

_**Chapter four: it is decided**_

Mikan POV

I open my eye... I was in my room… I heard he bird is chirping and singing the sky is beautiful in blue… Wait… "It's morning already!!! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm late!!!!!!!!!! KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I try to stand up but I can't. I only can afford to sit. Why??? I really try my best to stand up but ugh... I can't... then I just follow what my said. "Shut it polka, let your shoulder rest"... it said...

Matte, my head do not call myself polka… could it be…. I turn around… "Natsume.. Pervert!!!!!!!"

Normal POV

Natsume: I said shut it, polka

Mikan: Natsume what are you doing here?

Natsume: gold fish brain, eh? (Knock Mikan's head)

Mikan: mou… tell me, pervert, why am I here and why you also here?

Natsume: you are so stubborn last night... your shoulder got hurt. Tell me why us that?

Mikan close her eyes then try to remember about what had happen last night. Then…

Mikan: I remember now… I was got hit by a bullet… _oops..._

Natsume: _hit by bullet???_ Nani?!

Mikan: I said I was hit by ball… _oh god……_

Natsume: what kind of person will hit a ball to an idiot like you until your shoulder bleed? Geez baka...

Mikan: … Natsume are you worried about me?

Natsume: _maybe… _ baka like you… NO

Mikan: why is you not attending to class?

Natsume: so what

Mikan: humph... by the way Natsume, what day is today

Natsume: baka... it's Wednesday... and that gay sensei is giving us all day free period...

Mikan: wow. I wish I could … (trying to stand up but can't) ugh... stand up…

Natsume POV

I feel pity to her for some reasons. Maybe I should help her

Normal POV

Natsume: wanted help polka?

Mikan: no… arigatou..

Then they hear d knock from the door.

KNOCK

Mikan: open up...

The door open and it is revealing the nurse bringing food tray. The food is just cooked.

Nurse: here Mrs. Sakura. Your pill and your breakfast.

Mikan: arigatou gozaimasu, nurse.

The nurse then nodded and get out of the room, leaving the love- enemy-bird alone.

Mikan: yum.. this looks totally yummy..… hey Natsume,

Natsume: um?

Mikan: have you eat your breakfast already?

Before Natsume could reply , there is a horrible sound comes from Natsume stomach.

Mikan: I take that as a no.. hehe…

Natsume: hm

Mikan: want to share with me?

Natsume: no.. If I do I will receive your _eww.._ germs..

Mikan: that's rude

Natsume: tch

Mikan: your stomach is hungry…

Natsume: I don't care. It's mine not yours..

When Mikan try to get the spoon, her shoulder feel heavy and hurting..

Mikan: itai… I can't eat my breakfast if I can't even pick my spoon. Stupid hurting shoulder..

Natsume: _ then use pig style. Jump to the food hahahah_ tch..

Mikan: Natsume.. I need your help… can you help me with the food?

Natsume: no..

Mikan: please.. (giving puppy eyes..)

Natsume: _stupid eyes…_ fine. Just this once..

Natsume get the spoon and fill it with soup. When Natsume is about to put it at mikan's mouth, the door open by it self revealing Mikan and Natsume's gang

Hotaru smile secretly smile the others are gasp.. _Natsume never ever soft to any one else before… _ the boys thought. _Mi-_Chan_ is soooo lucky… _the girls thought.

Hotaru: gomen if we're disturbing you guys..

Natsume: grrr

Mikan: he was just helping me out

Ruka: wow Natsume you've change…

Natsume: who said…

Then Natsume throw the spoon filled hot soup to Mikan's face.

Mikan: itai!!!

Mikan slap Natsume by her free hand. The other gasp loud..

Mikan: even though my shoulder Is hurting and the pain is killing me, I could still can slap you with my free hand!

Mikan's tear then slowly come out from her eyes and it's flooding to her cheeks. Natsume hold the pain just he receive.

Anna, nonoko and sumire : dajoubu mi-Chan ?

They receive no answer from her but they saw that Mikan only nod. Mikan's face covered by her bangs

Mikan: go away… I hate to see your face anymore. And bring along to the exit door your helpless friends!

Natsume just follow what she told him and his gang is following. After all the boys is gone. Mikan let her real expression reveal. Her face is red because of the hot soup. And she is crying out loud.

Sumire: mi-chan that's enough.

Anna: sumi-chan Is right. You could waking whole patients up.

Nonoko: yeah... You could even woke the coma one.. haha

Nonoko joke is working.. Mikan laugh a bit. She then use her healing alice.

Sumire: mi-Chan do you want to hear my story?

Mikan: sure sumi-Chan

-Flashback- sumire's story

Kitsu-kun was walking to my desk. When I turn around, mu cheek feel hot and my heart pounding fast.

Me: what do you want, kitsu-kun?

Kitsu: I'm going to say this faster okay?

I just nod and saw that he is taking a deep breathe

Kitsu: doyouwanttodancewithmeattheparty?

Me: huh? Gomen I don't get it.. can you repeat?

Kitsu: okay, okay. Do… you…want… to… dance … with… me…?

I saw his face red like tomato..

Me: well… (my face is redder than before ) I loved to…

Kitsu: then I'll see you at the dance..

Me: okay..

After he taking his seat.. I ran to anna'd desk. There also Nonoko and hotaru. I told them all about it.

The kawaii twin: wow.. your dream do comes true..

Hotaru: congrats baka..

Me: arigatou…

Anna: hotaru… are you coming to the dance?

Nonoko: please come..

Me: yeah.. maybe the catering serving crab brain…_ eww.._

Anna, Nonoko and me giving her puppy eyes and we DO BEG..

-end of flashback-

Mikan: then what happen? (curious)

Sumire: we've got … LIKE 100X SHOT from HOTARU"S BAKA GUN.

Mikan laugh and she forgot about the pain.

Mikan: wow.. my pain is gone..

Hotaru: you've just use you –copy-the-healing-alice-from-my-onii sama-type-of-alice..

Mikan: sorry about that but I have to.. you understand right?

Hotaru: I understand if you pay me 100 000 rabbit within I month.

The others sweat dropped but Mikan laugh and agree.

Anna: hey. Mi-chan.. what are you doing here alone with Natsume-kun?

Mikan: ahhh…

_**To be continued….**_

Wait for the next chap… don't worry I won't be updating it long.. my exams are done.. the only problem is now my disturbing sister because she is busying with chat and her new-so-called-story.. wait for me….


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: sorry if I'm updating it late I'm just busy all the time … gomen… bow (100 xs). And hey! Thanks to all reviewers of mine. ayumistar DemonAngelGirl xmidnightrose22 Sapphire-Hime germainelera -simplytired23- ToS-fanatic15 sakuraaimier Tear Droplet norwina03

This is my first story hope you enjoy reading it and please review. And I do not own Alice academy. By the way... thanks for the reviewers again… TTTTTHHHHAAAANNNKKSSSS… aaarrrrrrriiiiiiiiiigggggggggaaaaattttttooooouuuuuu

Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-Chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

--My lover is my ENEMY?--

_Previously:_

_Hotaru: I understand if you pay me 100 000 rabbit within I month._

_The others sweat dropped but Mikan laugh and agree._

_Anna: hey. Mi-chan... What are you doing here alone with Natsume-kun?_

_Mikan: ahhh…_

_**Chapter five:**_

Hotaru: maybe they make up or **other… (**Smirk**)**

Mikan: **no! We were not doing the OTHER!!!**

Anna and Nonoko: okay, that's enough.

Mikan: he was just helping me after mission.

Sumire: you still doing on that stupid mission? I told you **not to.**

Mikan: datte… datte … if I don't do it… you guys will suffer just because of me…

Hotaru: ano baka… what happen during the mission?

Mikan: I was hit by a … bullet… but I'm fine. I just forgot to use the barrier.

Anna, Nonoko, sumire and hotaru: careless.

The next day, mikan as usual do her daily routine. Then she run to her class. She was 15 minutes early. She really felt so boring so she headed to the Sakura tree. She sit at the tree trunk and started to sing.

_Ame ni nureta hohowa__  
__Namida no nioi ga shita__  
__Yasashii manazashi no tabibito___

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru__  
__Natsukashii ongaku__  
__Omoidasenai kioku samayou___

_Yume wa tobidatsu no__  
__Chiisana tsubasa de__  
__Omoi no kienai basho made__  
__Futari de tooi umi o__  
__Sora o koete___

_Kurai yoru no naka de__  
__Watashi o terashiteru__  
__Yasashii manazashi no __  
__Anata ni aitai_

Then mikan heard a click sound. It sure does like someone is recording her singing.

Mikan: hotaru-chan!!!!

Mikan keep chasing hotaru until class begin. At the lunch time, mikan and her best friends sit at the middle of the cafeteria. They keep telling each other story.

Anna: hotaru-chan, are you going to the dance?

Nonoko: do you have partner to go?

Hotaru: I'm not going and I have non to come with.

Anna: Doushite?

Nonoko: please come.

The twin give her puppy eyes which the most things hotaru hated. She pointed her baka gun and shoot the twin away 2 meters.

Mikan: hotaru, why did you do that for?!

Hotaru: I have 3 reasons. 1st I hate puppy eyes. 2nd I the people begging except nogi-san. And lastly 3rd you all are baka.

Mikan and sumire sweat drop.

Hotaru: and besides, there is NOTHING special about that baka dance.

Sumire then come near to mikan and whisper something to her.

Sumire: _mikan-chan, hotaru really love crabs right? (by this point, mikan nod.)then , she maybe can come if there is crab. Why don't you try to convince her? And beside I think that she like ruka(and by this point, mikan remembered about the 2__nd __reason )._

Mikan: I agree with that.

Then they both chuckle.

Mikan: Hota-chan, are you coming if there is….. crab brain?

Hotaru shock.

Mikan: crab cake?

She shock even more.

Mikan: all crab things?

Her eyes turn to crab head.

Mikan: then COME.

Hotaru: argh. You make me sick baka.

Hotaru point her baka gun to mikan. And Mikan ready to jump. Then hotaru shoot her. Hotaru missed. Mikan to double flip then land to the table. every eyes on her.

Sumire : wow, mikan-chan that was a great landing.

Mikan only smile. Then they heard hotaru said something.

Hotaru: I don't have any partner.

Mikan: daijoubu. We'll help you find it.

Sumire: um. (nod)

At class, mikan and other of her classmate are sitting quietly doing their own business. About Natsume and his gang:

Ruka: Natsume, are you going to the dance?

Natsume: no

Kitsu: nande?

Yuu: let me guess, you don't have partner or you don't like fan girls?

Natsume: both

Koko: so you're hoping that ……

Natsume: no

Ruka: so. Koko, are you going to the dance with your date? (changing subject)

Koko: well yeah, since anna is my partner.

Ruka: how about you, yuu?

Yuu: I'm with Nonoko- chan.

Ruka: do you have any,kitsu?

Kitsu: yup, sumire- chan.

Ruka: owh… (nod)

Koko: speaking of date… ruka, do you have or at least one?

Ruka: err I don't ----

Natsume: guess you don't

The others are laughing.

After a few hours. It was the last period of the day. Mikan and her best friends are gathering to hotaru table.

Mikan: I'm really happy for you guys. Anna-chan got koko-kun, Nonoko-chan got yuu-kun. And sumire-chan got kitsu-kun.

Anna and Nonoko: the only left are both of you, mikan-chan and hota-chan

Sumire: maybe…. Ruka-kun and na----

Mikan: don't say that pervert name!!!

Mikan say out loud and covering her ears.

Sumire: ano, mikan-chan, please be quite.

Mikan: hai.

Then there is a hard wind blowing from the window. And a letter flow by the wind. Hotaru got it.

Mikan: ne… hotaru-chan, nandeyou?

Hotaru: I don't know.

Anna and Nonoko: let's open it

Sumire: read it loud, hotaru-chan.

Hotaru just nod and open the envelope. She read it not too loud but only her friends could hear.

Hotaru: it says:

_Konbanwa, imai-san, _

_I was your number one fan. Even you're the greatest blackmailer in the school_

_I still going to admire you. I have a request… can you be my date at the dance?_

_I'll be waiting for the answer at the MSN. _

_Ja ne!_

_BC_

Nonoko: so his name is 'BC'? (curios look)

Anna: baka (knock Nonoko head.)

Sumire: look like, hotaru-chan has a secret admirer.

Hotaru: shut up.

Mikan: well then. I'm going back to the dorm. Ja! (turn back and wave)

Sumire: I'm following you, mikan-chan. Ja ne. anna-chan, Nonoko-chan and hotaru-chan!! (wave)

Mikan and sumire go out of the class. Then they walk along the corridor until they saw ruka is running hurriedly. When ruka saw them, he stop a while.

Mikan: ano… ruka-pyon.. why are you running?

Sumire: it seem that you lost something.

Ruka: indeed I lost something. That's why I'm running hurriedly.

Mikan and sumire: what is that?

Ruka: it is an envelope. There is a hard wind that blow it away. Do have seen it?

Mikan and sumire shock. Their eyes widen.

Mikan and sumire: _is it the one with hotaru-chan?_

_**To be continued.**_

I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. As I say earlier, I've been busy with my exams, correction, band, and my sports tournament. Well, I hope that you are still my greatest reader. enjoy and please review. Arigatou. merci. Thank you. Terima kasih. Xi xia.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: was I updating it late again? Gomenasai (bow). But I'm very thankful to those who reviewing me, adding my story to their favorite and adding me to their favorite author. Arigatou Gozaimasu. If you check on my profile, there is lots of story, I'll write soon. You can decide which one you like me write first. I feel much likely to these. So here, chapter six. Enjoy

P/s: I feel so tired thinking a short title on every chapter. So I'm very, very sorry. Just let it be like simple.

Disclaimer: I am so, so, so do not own Gakuen Alice. Can you reader believe me in once of your life time?! But the username is MINE!

_Previously:_

_Ruka: indeed I lost something. That's why I'm running hurriedly._

_Mikan and sumire: what is that?_

_Ruka: it is an envelope. There is a hard wind that blows it away. Do have seen it?_

_Mikan and sumire shock. Their eyes widen._

_Mikan and sumire: is it the one with hotaru-chan?_

-*-My lover is my ENEMY?-*-

_**Chapter six.**_

Ruka: daijoubu desu ka, mikan-chan, shouda-san?

Mikan and sumire: t- the one with the date to the dance?

Ruka: yes, datte, you've read it?

Mikan: maybe…

Sumire: maybe not.

Ruka: if you don't, then how do you know about the date to the dance?

Mikan and sumire: err… umm… lucky guess. Ja ne, ruka-pyon/ ruka-Kun.

Before ruka said another word, the other both already gone. (Run faster)

Ruka: (blink twice) _what with them? First their eyes widen then just now they run away from me. *sighs* I wonder where the letter went. I hope there is miracle that help me to send it to her._

**Inside the girl dormitory.**

Mikan and sumire walk to mikan room. For talk a while.

Mikan: sumire-chan,

Sumire: umm…. Mikan-chan?

Mikan: do you have a feeling that ruka-pyon is admiring hotaru-chan?

Sumire: I know it is weird but I do.

Mikan: I can't believe it. Ruka-pyon is in love with the great blackmailer in this school.

Sumire: neither me. But it's good for hotaru-chan. She will have date to go to the dance.

Mikan: me too.

Sumire: mikan-chan, are you going to online tonight?

Mikan: well, I guess so.

Sumire: okay, talk to you later. JA ne, mikan-chan

Mikan: okay, JA.

Sumire walk out mikan room and headed to her own room.

**That night.**

**Chat room 1:** with bunny care and purple ice

**Purple ice has logged on**

Bunny care: hi, so will you accept to be my date.

Purple ice: hm... I don't know you, stranger.

Bunny care: I thought, imai-san, the famous blackmailer is the smartest student in the academy.

Purple ice: of course I am.

Bunny care: then you must recognize me by my username.

Purple ice: matte! You… nogi-san?! (her eyes widen)

Bunny care: correct.

Purple ice: datte. I thought you already dead because I kill you with my guns.

Bunny: thanks to kami-sama, I'm still alive.

Purple: why have to be a letter?

Bunny care: because I was so scared and shy to do it in public.

Purple ice: I understand. I accept. But you must try to learn how to confess to a blackmailer.

Bunny care: I know (sweat drop)

**Chat room 2: **with all mikan gang

**Green beauty has logged on**

**Cookie princess has logged on**

**Potion maker has logged on**

**Petal blossom has logged on**

Green beauty: where's hota-chan?

Petal blossom: she with BC or so called, her admired

Potion maker: I wonder who is this BC?

Cookie princess: me too.

Green beauty: mikan-chan and I already know who is it….

Petal blossom: yup

Potion maker: tell us

Cookie princess: spill

Petal blossom: beg to sumire-chan. I have work to do. Ja

Potion maker: c'mon… tell us, sumire-chan

Cookie princess: yeah… pretty please.

Green beauty: MIKAN-CHAN!!

**Petal blossom has logged off**

**Chat room 3: **all Natsume gang

Orange blaze: oi, where's ruka?

Mind master: I don't know

Book leader: I know. He is in other room talking to his crush. That's what he said.

Object flyer: ooh.. private chit-chat?

Book leader: perhaps…

Object flyer: hey, do you guys attend to the dance?

Mind master: yup. Didn't I tell you

Book leader: that's because he has a goldfish mind

Object flyer: How about you, ryousu?

Orange blaze: maybe…

Mind master: why don't you ask mikan?

Orange blaze: that polka?

Book leader: yea… she is nice, kind, and active.

Object flyer: not to mention she have the biggest fan club in the whole wide world. She's beautiful

Orange blaze: I don't know… I think I have to go. Ja

Mind master: gambatte and JA.

Object flyer: ja

Book leader: ja, ryousu.

**Orange blaze has logged on**

**Chat room 4: **orange blaze and petal blossom

**Petal blossom has logged on **

**Orange blaze has logged on**

Petal blossom: konnichiwa!

Orange blaze: konnichiwa.

Petal blossom: gomene , shoalen …

Orange blaze: doushite?

Petal blossom: because I didn't attend you test. But I will come in midnight today, if that okay?

Orange blaze: okay.

Petal blossom: let's talk about the dance, are you coming?

Orange blaze: maybe… you, meili?

Petal blossom: no one ask me yet

Orange blaze: owh I see, why is that?

Petal blossom: because every single boy come near me, I ran away

Orange blaze: oh I see…

Petal blossom: what should I wear for the test?

Orange blaze: just casual wear.

Petal blossom: I'll get ready now. Ja.

Orange blaze: okay, see you. Ja.

**Petal blossom has logged off**

**Orange blaze has logged off**

**At mikan room.**

Mikan is busying picking a clothes for her to wear at the midnight.

Mikan POV

It is just test, but why I have trouble picking a nice clothes. Part of me says that great thing will happen tonight. *sighs*

Then I heard a knock from mw window. Whose the heck is this person?

_**To be continued**_

Wait for the next chapter. Can you readers give me reviews? Because now, my ,mind is slow. Give me idea. Thank you for reading my story…

From mini-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Author: ohayou minna-san!!! Chapter 7 is up. I'm hoping that you enjoy it and please send lots of review because I need your opinion about my story. You can give me few of your requests. I'm going to make it and arrange it nicely. Oh yeah before I forgot, can you readers go to my profile if you have spare time. Please participate at my poll. It's look like I'm only getting two vote… poor me but I'm happy.

_Previously:_

_**At mikan room.**_

_Mikan is busying picking a clothes for her to wear at the midnight._

_Mikan POV_

_It is just test, but why I have trouble picking a nice clothes. Part of me says that great thing will happen tonight. *sighs*_

_Then I heard a knock from my window. Whose the heck is this person?_

**Chapter 7**

Still Mikan POV

I open my window, and there come in Natsume, the jerk. I ask why and he answer that persona is looking for me… what?! But I have business of my own. I better deal it quick. I go to bathroom to change my clothes quickly and I ask Natsume to lead the way. After a few minutes, I arrive to my destination, the northern wood. I told Natsume to leave.

Normal POV

Mikan: Natsume, can you just leave me here? (ask in cold voice)

Natsume: hn (walk away)

After Natsume walk away, mikan then wore her white cat mask and call out persona name.

Mikan: persona-_sama,_

Persona: I need you to save the triplets , there are actually my niece. But I have another duty tomorrow so I need my shiro neko. I need you to practice tonight for tomorrow mission. This time it is day.

Mikan: but tomorrow is Wednesday and I need to study.

Persona: don't worry. Now focus.

Actually Natsume is still there. Mikan and persona can't sense him because they both busy practicing.

Natsume:_ who is actually polka? She seem to be BEST FRIEND with him, they both are so close. Tch what do I care?_

With that, Natsume really pissed and go away.

After few hours, it was already midnight and mikan is sweating all over.

Persona: that is all for tonight. Don't forget for tomorrow mission.

With his last warning or so called advice, he vanished.

Mikan: hai, master.

Mikan then realize that she is going to meet her chatter at the sakura tree. She use her teleportation alice to get there faster. Then just a second, she was there. She hurry tied her hair into pony tail not pigtail and she is still wearing her mask. She did that because she scared if this Orange Blaze is one of her fan boys.

(A/n: let me use their user name so you don't confuse and one more thing, there are not in MSN)

A man: so you are the PETAL BLOSSOM?

Petal blossom: yes I am, and I guess you are ORANGE BLAZE? (she ask in cold return)

Orange blaze: yup. So, shall we begin?

Petal blossom: yea….

Before she could finish, orange blaze already shoot her fire ball. She don't know what to do so she just dodge it and shoot him back with fire also.

Orange blaze: itai!

Petal blossom: gomenasai, I think I just carried away.

Orange blaze: _so I see you have fire alice also, I thought I'm the only one with fire alice._

Petal blossom: hey orange blaze, what the next test?

Orange blaze: some question. Is that all right?

Petal blossom: okay.

Orange blaze: answer quickly. (take a deep breath) howoldareyou?whatclassareyouin?doyouhaveboyfriend?doyoualreadyhavedateforthedance? (smirk)_ do you understand it? heh_

Petal blossom then take a breath and answer it faster.

Petal blossom: 166bnotyetandno!

Orange blaze: huh? (confuse)

Orange blaze are wondering what just she said. She was faster than him.

**(A/N: Let me explain what they say:**

**Orange blaze: - how old are you?**

**-what class are you in?**

**-do you have boyfriend?**

**-do you already have date for the dance?**

**And petal blossom answer: - 16**

**-6b**

**-not yet**

**-and no!**

**That is all)**

Orange blaze: _what the?! I only heard she is 16 and class 6 what?_

Petal blossom: what's next?

Orange blaze: i-I wanted to ask you this, d-do you wanttogotothecentraltownonsaturday?

(A/n: he said: DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE CENTRAL TOWN ON SATURDAY?)

Petal blossom: sure. But I have to ask a certain someone whether she and he let me go or not. Was that all? Am I pass?

Orange blaze: _certain someone? _ Yup you pass. See you on MSN, petal blossom. JA!

With that reminder, he vanish.

Natsume POV

Damn! I don't have chance to look at her face. The moon is not shining enough. I'm regretting meeting her at midnight. But I don't have to worry , cause I'm going to see her on Saturday.

Well I have to get some sleep or else I'm late for tomorrow school.

Normal POV

**The next morning. It was clearly and bright sky on Wednesday.**

The 6b class are having Jinno sensei math test and Misaki sensei science test.Kokoro was arriving early from the others. Then mikan and Natsume come. Not holding hand or something but just coincidently.

Mikan: ohayou, kokoro-kun. Ohayou natsu- I meant JERK!

Natsume: shut up Polka.

Mikan: pervert!

Natsume: aho

Mikan: baka

Natsume: stupid

Mikan: mean!

Natsume: ugly

Kokoro: guys please stop it! Shut up!!!

Mikan and Natsume: shut your own first!!!!

Mikan: you are my WORST classmate I've ever SEEN in the whole WIDE WORLD!!!

Natsume: and you are the ugliest of the girls around the wide oceans!

Kokoro: this is going to be a long day.

After the few minutes of arguing, they stop and doing each other business while kokoro is reading their mind.

Natsume mind: argh! I hate that baka polka! Why she have to be my classmate?! I hope that petal blossom is online now. Think I should use my orange blaze username.

Mikan mind: argh! I hate that pervert jerk! Why he has to be my classmate? I hope orange blaze is online right now. Maybe I should use my petal blossom user.

They both then take out their cell phone and start chatting.

**MSN:**

**Orange blaze has logged on**

**Petal blossom has logged on**

Orange blaze and petal blossom:** I'm so stress TODAY!!**

Orange blaze and petal blossom: really?

Orange blaze and petal blossom: yup.

**Connection lost**

Kokoro mind: _something is telling me that this is going to be an interesting part_._ So Natsume didn't realize that he is chatting with his enemy? Very, very interesting._

Kokoro: Mwahahahahaha!

Mikan: kokoro-kun, why are you laughing like a maniac?

Kokoro: betsuni… mikan-chan

Natsume: baka

Then the others student come in one by one and group by group. Narumi sensei was coming and taking their attendance. After that they having their tests.

**At break time, ** mikan and her gang enter the cafeteria. All the fan boys are crowded everywhere.

Fan boys: mikan-chan/ mikan-sama/ sakura-san! Please marry me!/ no,kiss me!/date with me! (they all shout)

Anna: mikan-chan sure is popular.

Nonoko and sumire: yup, hehe.

Hotaru: stay back baka! My best friend don't needed a baka germ from you all. (shoot some of the boys.)

Sumire: this getting us no where.

Then mikan shout to the boys.

Mikan: HERE!!!!

With that, she throw her necklace somewhere far and all the fan boys are running after it.

The coast are clear. Then they go to one table and chit chat, same to Natsume and his gang.

**Mikan and her gang:**

Mikan: girls, I think I have a problem

**to be continued.**

I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. And don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

author notes: this is last flashback with script form. Now I shall continue with my story with paragraphs form. Please stay enjoying it and drop me some reviews. And one more thing… if in msn, it is still in script form.

_Previously:_

_With that, she throw her necklace somewhere far and all the fan boys are running after it._

_The coast are clear. Then they go to one table and chit chat, same to Natsume and his gang._

_**Mikan and her gang:**_

_Mikan: girls, I think I have a problem_

**Chapter eight**

"what?" the girls ask. "well it's …. Umm….." she started, not dared to spill her problem. Then hotaru pointed the baka gun to mikan face. "spill" only one word come from the ice queen icy mouth. "I've chat with a guy at msn." Mikan started and her face flush to her neck.

"but you said that you won't" Anna said. FLASHBACK, it was the day before. mikan was walking with her friends at the corridor to the sakura tree. "ne…ne.. mikan-chan, why are you scared to chat?" sumire broke the silence. "well, it's because of fan boys." Mikan simply answer. "I only gat the gut to chat with you guys." Mikan added.

The other just sweat drop. " and I swear…." Mikan cut off because if hotaru, "swear what, baka?" "I swear that I'll never to chat with boys again, except kaname-senpai and tsubasa-senpai." Mikan said and stop her track.

"you swear and there is expectation?" Anna and Nonoko started to laugh. "don't be kidding, mi-chan" sumire said while trying to hold her laugh. "I'm not" mikan said with really confident one. " prove it…" hotaru smirk. END OF FLASHBACK

"mi-chan, you broke your swear….. I know you can't do it" sumire shook her head. " but this guy is different" mikan trying to hold her word. "if you said. He's different then we believe you that he's different." Sumire said. " arigatou, sumire-chan" mikan thanked her best friend.

"boys are same" Anna mumble and Nonoko, sumire with hotaru nod. "hey!" mikan shout a bit. " you said you believe me…." Mikan pout. " hai…hai" they all smile except the stoic yet cold looking girl.

"Back to the topic….. mikan-chan… you said that you need help. Nani?" Anna ask. "what the guy is this about?" Nonoko question her the same time Anna ask her. "Nonoko first… his name is Shoalen Ryusu-kun. Anna question…. I need help on disguising myself cause he wanted to meet me on Saturday. " mikan explain her problem.

"how many days left till the dance?" Anna ask her so called twin. " well. Let's see….. day… day…day" she mumble. Then there is an announcement at the cafeteria. Shocking and freaking most of the student. "ohayou, minna-san. I forgot to tell you that the winter dance will held in 12 more days. Today is December, 13 and the dance will be as you all know, December 25. It is a masquerade dance and don't forget you mask and your partner. That's all for now, JA" the announcement ended.

"there goes the answer" the girls said it all at the same time. " why do you ask that?" mikan head focusing on anna. " well, maybe he wanted to ask you for the dance, that is why he invite you so you couldn't protest his offer" anna explain. " do you mean, this guy that mi-chan meet or chat is one of her fan boys?" sumire ask her. " that is my point" anna said.

"well, I'm sure, he's not. Because his voice…." She got cut off again. " you've met him before?!" they all freaked but less of that from the ice queen. "well yeah. But it was midnight, we both cannot see further our each faces." She explain.

"continue, baka" hotaru said. "continue what?" she innocently ask. " about his voice, mikan-chan" sumire said. " oh. Okay. His voice is not like someone that like or admiring me. He is not my fan boys by any chance. His voice is kind a….. familiar to me. Like someone I hate the most."

Mikan explain carefully and her friend listen every word from her. "but, the only person you hated the most is Natsume-kun/Hyuuga and your somehow… uncle/that serio bastard guy" her friends said. Mikan take a deep sigh. "well, let's forget about it for temporarily time. We'll find out sooner or later. Now, What should I wear at the so-called date. I need some disguise tips." Mikan said.

"Use cap" "blue contact lenses" "black sunglasses" "casual wear with jacket" they all give suggestion to her. "how about my hair, in case the cap flew off elsewhere and if he wanted to see it? Mikan trying to get ready if any of those event came up. "well…." They all posing the thinking pose. "high and middle ponytail!" they shout except … you know…. Which make all the student glare at the gang.

" arigatou gozaimasu, you guys are sure my best friends. Now…." Mikan said. "itadakimasu!" they said and started to eat their lunch.

**After break/ lunch time.** The students go to their type ability class. Mikan goes to the dangerous type ability class. The time was so fast that it ended and it is narumi-sensei class already.

"well, did you all hear the announcement at your lunch time?" he ask sweetly. "hell yeah! Do you think we don't have ears? Huh, gay sensei/ narumi-sensei/ doofus/ weirdo?" the student reply with angry yet smooth and insulting voice.

The class ended 1 o'clock. Mikan hurried go to her dorm and get her laptop. She surf and then go for online.

**MSN:**

**Petal blossom has logged on**

Purple ice: oi-

**Purple ice has logged off**

Green beauty: mi-ch-

**Green beauty has logged off**

Potion maker: mika-

**Potion maker has logged off**

Cookie princess: mi-

**Cookie princess has logged off**

**Message: All your friends has logged off, do you want to go to the other room?**

**Petal blossom: -press- no -press- signed out**

**Petal blossom has logged off**

Mikan was wondering what had happen to her friends. she almost throw herself to her bed when she heard somebody, somebody she knew, knew long time, shout. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the mysterious girl shout. Mikan stand straight because of shock. She hurry go find the voice. " it's belong to anna-chan voice… what had happen to her?" mikan wondering while running as fast as she could. "wait… I had great alice, why would I run of I had teleportation? She said and sweat drop. She use her teleportation alice to go to where the shouting can be heard in other word, to anna' s room.

She arrive at anna room, it was all dark. "anna?" her voice echo the whole room continent.

**To be continued.**

So sorry if it is short but I was busy…. Gomen but I hope you like it. Please review. The next chapter will be shocking one. You can give suggestion. I loved to and try to put it nice and carefully.

Please also read my other story,

Coming soon…. NECKLACES WHICH CAUSED THE WAR OF LOVE and chapter 6 on THE MIKAN DOLL. please read stories from greenbeautypetals and acacia-twin., they're my twin and cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: I'm so sorry I'm late updating it, well I think like 3 months???? I never thought you guys like it, since I had few reviewers. But don't worry; I'm back to FANFIC world once again. Please reviews and I promise to you all that I keep on updating until the story finish. I was thinking if you all would like me to write MY LOVER IS MY ENEMY season 2. Just tell me if you want, okay?

Now the story BEGIN!!!!!!

Summary: Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

Previously:

_Mikan was wondering what had happen to her friends. She almost throws herself to her bed when she heard somebody, somebody she knew, knew long time, shout. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mysterious girl shout. Mikan stand straight because of shock. She hurry go find the voice. "It does belong to anna-chan voice… what had happen to her?" mikan wondering while running as fast as she could. "Wait… I had great Alice, why would I run of I had teleportation? She said and sweat drop. She uses her teleportation Alice to go to where the shouting can be heard in other word, to Anna's room. _

_She arrive at Anna room, it was all dark. "Anna?" her voice echo the whole room continent._

-+-My lover is my ENEMY???-+-

"Anna-chan, if you there please answer me. **ANNA!**" mikan shout her lung out but there's no reply. Mikan try to use her torch Alice but can't do. And when she use her eye power Alice, still no hope.

_So that mean I had to deal this with your own. But why is this someone uses anti-Alice circle around Anna's room? _Mikan train of thoughts still in ask mode. She walks slowly and tried to find the switch but when she got the switch, it's still don't want to work.

Suddenly, tight and strong hand grab Mikan arm. "!" Mikan hurry try to let her arm off, but he or she was too strong. Mikan try to think for a plan then,

**HYAH! **

"ITAI! Damn you Sakura!" the man sound like in deep pain. _Reo mouri_. "So how's my Karate move? I know I'm getting better." Mikan sound teasing. "Getting better, huh?" Reo then show his face even it is a bit dark. "When were you arriving here and what do you want?" mikan ask in clam mode. "Just now and I just happen to past by…. You know what I want, sakura mikan, **YOU."**

"I **hate** you and your little brother, both of you annoying." Mikan said in disgusted. "Let go of my friends, **REO!"** mikan shout. "No" "c'mon" "no" "reo!" "No" "please, I love them." "Not until you love me" "never till' forever" "bet" "what bet?" "Become my girlfriend for one whole month, starting from …um…. What date is today?" Reo ask. Mikan sigh since her enemy forgot the date today. "It's December 13, how came you forgot the simplest thing????" she said while sweat dropping. "Hey! I just got back from Singapore, it's not same with here!" reo shout in embarrassment. "It's December 13rd, I repeat." Mikan said while trying to find a seat.

"So you'll be my girlfriend for I whole month starting from tomorrow, December 14th until January 15th, and to be exact it's 31 days. I'll let your friends free if you agree, ne, how's that Mi-chi?" Reo ask in confident voice that Mikan will agree.

_No Mikan-chan, please don't _

_If you do it, YOU TOTALLY ARE A BAKA_

_Don't agree with him Mi-chan, He'll make you suffer._

_Don't you dare to be with him, Mikan-chan, Ryusu-kun, will, only disappointed? _

_PLEASE MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!_

all her best friend voice ringing to her poor head. _Sorry guys, I had to, if I don't how will I free you all? You all are my best friends and I won't forget you, I'm there for you guys just like you guys there for me._

"I-I take the bet, REO" Mikan said in trembling body. "follow me, this way, I show you, where your _best friends_ were." Reo said as he jump throughout the dorm window, Mikan follow his lead. When they on their way to the destination, Mikan and Reo heard a sound of something fall to the bushes, but they ignored it.

**Someone POV**

Itai. It really hurts, I'm all regret to sit at the higher branches, but why is that Polka and that Oreo doing at the northern wood at this hour? Hm, why do I even bother. (walk away)

Hm. Think about Oreo, I feel so hungry. What should I eat tonight????

**Normal POV**

"here we are," Reo said. "hmm" Mikan still wondering. "nani?" Reo ask. "where are they? Really, Reo, Where are all my friends?" Mikan ask in frustration. "okay, they're here" Reo point to the fountain. Mikan jog there and Reo 's true, she finally found her friends, but they all look tired except, you know who, Hotaru Imai, who was actually reading a book. Mikan sweat drop but feel relief.

"how do you know it, Mi-chi?" Reo ask in curious. " I learn it while on Mission." She said while untie the ropes. WAIT ……. "!" Mission, that word bother her so much. But what???? Mission? Mission?? Mission??? Mission! SAVE THE TRIPLETS!!!! Her triplets Cousin, Serio' s nephew.

**Mikan POV**

Oh no! I actually forgot about today mission, I need to save my triplets boy cousin, I know that uncle persona said niece but it was really nephew, he just stupid about gender what I mean is, he don't know the difference between niece and nephew. But I have no time to lose, I think I had to skip today's extra class about dance. I really need to go. but what should I do to Anna and the others??? Maybe I should teleport then to their room.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was about to teleport her best friend but then Hotaru grab her hand, "nani, Hotaru?" Mikan ask. "I'll follow you" Hotaru said in firm voice. "But, Hotaru, it's dangerous, I don't want y-" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru. "and I don't want to hurt anymore, idiot" Hotaru look away. "okay but I need to teleport Anna and the rest to their room first." Mikan said. Hotaru nodded.

Mikan, after that teleport Anna, Nonoko and Sumire to their own dorm. "done, now, let's g" Mikan stop when she saw Hotaru with lots of gun. She sweat drop. "okay…." Mikan just ignore her. She don't know how Hotaru did that but she knew that only GOD knows.

Mikan and hotaru walk to the School gate leaving ……. "hey! MI-CHI! How dare you leave your boyfriend here all alone?" Reo shout trying to catch up with the two girls. Mikan sigh. "he's you boyfriend?" Hotaru ask in disgusted tone. " it's just a bet, no worry. Leave him be" Mikan insist and giving hotaru a smile. "he's Annoying" Hotaru said. Mikan once again sigh. She turn back and shout at him, "REO, IF YOU LOVE ME, STAY AWAY, LET ME HANDLE THIS WITH MY BEST FRIEND! CAPISH?"

Mikan saw that Reo agree by shook his head. _Good _Mikan thought. Mikan give Hotaru a green cat mask and for herself a white cat mask and it only fitted for eyes. Mikan tell Hotaru about the mission so Hotaru knows what to do and whose to save. When they arrive at the school gate, a certain black cat approach in front of them.

**To be continue!!!!**

Please don't forget to reviews, thank. And don't forget to read my other stories and also my new one-shot story, JACKET.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: hey all! Were you misses me?????? Don't worry and I'm sure you know that I miss you guys as well, I know I don't update this story for a while, I'm so busy with class works, busy with home works, assignment, confession and others. Please enjoy reading this one and drop me some reviews, it so make me happy till' fly to the sky…… using Airplane?? Haha, just kidding but 'bout the happy, it's true.

Now the story BEGIN!!!!!!

Summary: Summary: Gakuen Alice student is chat using MSN? Natsume and Mikan are now very popular. They both hate when there are fans. They logged in their user but use different name and personality. Natsume as Shoalen Ryusu and Mikan as Ai Meili. Natsume fall in love with Meili-chan while Mikan fall in love with Shoalen-kun. They don't know that enemy falls with enemy. Could the loves bloom when the enemy turns to a famous couple?

I don't own Gakuen Alice!!!!

_Previously:_

_Mikan saw that Reo agree by shook his head. Good Mikan thought. Mikan give Hotaru a green cat mask and for her a white cat mask and it only fitted for eyes. Mikan tell Hotaru about the mission so Hotaru knows what to do and whose to save. When they arrive at the school gate, a certain black cat approach in front of them. _

**My lover is my ENEMY?? : Chapter 10**

Mikan and Hotaru stay back few steps. "Let us pass!" Mikan sound impatient. "Over my dead body" it said. Mikan was about to use her Alice until then Hotaru stop her and make a sign that she'll handle it. Then a loud sound heard, Mikan bump her hip then rub it. The loud sound cause the school ground to vibrate hard but this Black cat doesn't move an inch.

"Stronger," Hotaru curse under her breath. _I never know that there is someone that could dodge my attack using my new GRAND SUPER UBER BAKA GUN. Interesting. Guess I just leave it to my ELECTRONIC PEARL LEVEL 1. (Smirk)_

With Mikan own eyes, she saw Hotaru take out a small stick that turn out stretching itself to a longer stick with a baby blue pearl at the very upper of the stick then she throw it to the Black cat. Then with just a flash, Black cat catch it. "Are we playing throw and catch the stick? It's a bo-"before he could finish his sentence, there is thunder lightning attacking whole of his body organ. Fell to the hard ground, he collapse.

_**Baka GUN LEVEL 5**__, can't defeat him but this __**ELECTRONIC PEARL LEVEL 1**__, can, interesting as well, guess we meet again, see ya_

"Let's get going baka, your uncle going to kill you if you're not" Hotaru start running, passing the Black cat. "Chotto matte, Hotaru, YOU do CARE about me right?" Mikan ask in Teasing Sound. "No, I'm not." She said with no emotion plaster on her pale face. "Then why?" Mikan catching up with her."I just need you to EXPERIENCE my inventions." She said but deep within her heart says that, _I care you because you are my best friend and _you are sometimes like a sister of mine

After few second they arrive to their destination, by using teleportation. They could only saw dark but they know they were at some kind of a forest. "Guess you really come, shiro neko, and look who's with you, guess you have new friend, may I know her name?" an old man said. Hotaru didn't said anything so Mikan said to him as behalf of Hotaru, "Midori, Midori neko" Mikan said.

"Where's the triplet?" Mikan ask impatient. "Don't worry, they save and sound." The old man said while hiding with the dark. Then Hotaru, Midori neko, take out her flash light. Then she gasp, Mikan look at her in a pity. _That's why I don't want to bring you to this horrible mission, Hotaru…_

"Imai-san, Give them back." Mikan said. "Not without a fight, my dear." Imai said. _Why are you doing this, otou-san, don't you know that it hurts? _Hotaru let out few tears. Mikan notice this. She can't hold anymore anger and decide not to lose to this old man. "Let's begin, shall we?"

They start attacking each other; leaving Hotaru crying. Then she takes out her INVISIBLE PLASTIC **FUSTRATION GUN LEVEL 1**, and attacking her own father. "**DON'T YOU KNOW HOW YOU'RE DAUGHTER FEEL ABOUT THIS, WHEN SHE SAW YOU DOING EVIL THINGS?!** " Hotaru said while shooting few shot to the target, and it hit him well. He fell to the grass ground. And his eyes wide open. "How do you know I have a daughter?" He said, in teary voice.

"I love her very much until she left me alone with my wife crying every day. Her brother did the same few years before hers, we left poor back then, and I only have this job so my wife and I can survive. She wouldn't understand, no one understands. Not even both of you and I have no idea why I tell you my life. Go to hell, both of you!" he curse. Hotaru sat to the ground crying non-stop. Mikan, also feel sorry for both of them. "You know, Imai-san, your daughter love you very much and is happy to see you again, don't you think, my friend, Midori-neko?" she smile but tears keep flowing down to her soft skin, cheek.

Hotaru choke, and keep on crying. "I think I'll let you go with the triplets. But please don't tell her about this." He said trying to be brave but past come back to him. "Gomen, I couldn't do it, she already knew" she give him a warm smile and leave him a confuse look.

"I think we have to go, it's late already, JA!" Mikan said and vanish with her; Midori-neko and the triplets. They go out until they reach the school gate. Mikan untie carefully that tied the triplets together. "Arigatou, nee-san" they three said in unison. "Umm, betsuni, nandemonai" Mikan smile. "You know that we still love you and you try to forget It." the middle one said. "Hai, hai" Mikan sweat drop. Hotaru still in her misery thought. Then Mikan approach to her and try to cheer her a bit by introducing the triplet.

"Hotaru-chan, this is Yukito, Akito and Ikuto nakamura, all in the same age, 14 years old." By the look of them, Hotaru blush a million shade of red. Mikan came closer and whisper to Hotaru ear. "Don't tell me you're blushing" she teases. Hotaru just ignore her. And stretch her right hand, "I-I'm Hotaru, Hotaru Imai." She said in trembling hand. The triplets, one by one, handshake with her and they can feel that her hand is shaking all over. "So that's old man back there is your father?" Yukito ask. "Please don't talk about it, Yukito" said Akito. "She's in pain" Ikuto said while gazing at Hotaru. "It's okay" Hotaru giving a small smile for the first time at boy or boys. Mikan also smile. Then there is a guy hugging Mikan from the back of her. "Mi-chan!!!! I'm worried about you and I also miss you so much!!!!" Reo said. _He said like a gay one. _"Me too" Mikan joke. They all go to their own room and yes, reo and the triplet also be staying there.

"Impressive" a man with a dark aura sitting at the tree branch and look like he just got back from following Shiro and Midori neko. "Very well impressive" he smirks.

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!!**

**Looks like a new enemy approach, please don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter. **


	11. Note

Hello everybody!

Here's an author note. Please read, do not skip.

First of all, I would like to apologize for being such indescribable author; I would like to say a million sorry, if that isn't enough, times it by six.

Second of all, I would like to know which story of mine you would like for me to continue, so that I won't waste my time on the stories that you did not preferred, your favorite the better.

Third of all, please add my facebook, MikanKawaii Sakura, there, we can know each other more deeply, author and ready, sounds fun right?

Lastly, please go to my profile, my fanfic profile, not facebook profile, and please do the poll, You can either comment or vote. I am very pleased if you do so.

So, choose your favorite!

+ Never the rose without the prick

+ Me dear Black Cat

+ She is my Huntress

+ Entering Sakura Academy

+ The Mikan Doll

+ My Lover is my enemy?

*Your Faithfull,*

Mikan-Kawaii-Sakura

Oct 13th 2011.


End file.
